Same Place, Same Guy, New Problems
by HayleyPiper
Summary: The Doctor visits Sherlock and John. Once again he is the target of a gun.


Sherlock walked into the gym. The water of the pool was a clear blue colour and a blue Police Box was 'parked' near the corner of the room. The mysterious text message should have warned him that he would be there.

There were no more Police Boxes in London or in England, but the blue box could blend in anywhere. Knowing that _he _was there meant that it could be dangerous. No, that it _**would**_ be dangerous.

"Hello, Sherlock" Said a male voice behind him.

"Hello, Doctor" Sherlock answered, his voice was cool and calm, but he still felt the coldness in the air.

"Won't you turn around, Sherlly? How rude! And I thought I was rude..." Said The Doctor, his posture was relaxed, his hands were inside his trousers pockets, his long brown coat was being blown lightly by the wind.

"As a matter of fact, Doctor, you _are_ the rude one here" Sherlock continued to stand in the same place, refusing to give another step or even turn around; he did not want to get caught up in the middle of another of the Doctor's mysteries for last time it had earned John a broken arm and a broken leg. "And what do you want?" The words were said slowly.

"Don't you want a bit of adventure?" The Doctor started walking around Sherlock but stopped suddenly. Looking from one side to the other The Doctor's face went exited to confused "Where is John?"

"He's at home sleeping" Sherlock snapped, angry about the sudden question about John.

"Are you _sure_ that he didn't know where you were going..."

"Of course I'm sure. _Why_ would I call John here when I know this will probably be the most dangerous thing I have ever done?" The smug smile in the Doctor's face unnerved Sherlock.

"I don't know... maybe because you know that John can't resist dangerous things?" The smile never left the Doctor's face. "Come on, don't be so thick! Did you tell something to that landlady of yours?"

"Mrs. Hudson? I just told her that I was coming to the pool" his voice was cracking lightly with a slight tone of uncertainty.

"Aha!" The Doctor jumped at the same time that he screamed 'Aha!' "There it is!" His voice was cheerful as if he was a five year-old that just won a lollipop.

"What?" Sherlock asked with a eyebrow raised.

"The problem" Said the Doctor "I found the problem before Sherlock Holmes! Weeeeeeeeeeeell that's not that hard, I am after all a Time Lord"

"But what is the problem?"

The Doctor started pacing from left to right talking and gesturing with his hands "You see _that's_ your problem! You see everything _but_ what's right under your nose!" He halted suddenly. "You know, John, there's no more reason to hide"

A couple of seconds until John Watson finally came out from behind the TARDIS.

"Hello" Said John quietly. His posture was confident but his voice was slightly ashamed. His back was straight and he had both of his hands behind it.

"You know, John,there's no reason to bring a gun" Said the Doctor, his tone light and playful.

"John what are you doing here?" Sherlock's voice was filled with masked concern.

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed because _that alien_ asked you for help." John gave a step forward. He reached behind his back taking the gun from the inside of his jeans and aiming it at the Doctor.

"First for me _you _are the alien" he said, his tone once again light and playful. After a couple of seconds the smile dropped from his face and was replaced by a frown "You know, John, it's rude to point a gun at your friends"

"Good thing, then, that I am _not_ your friend" John's training for the war made him not even flinch when the Doctor gave another step towards him.

"You know know much I hate guns, John" Said the Doctor, his voice cool and calm and his posture relaxed. Still, there was just a beginning of the Oncoming Storm in his eyes.

"I know you, Doctor. You have a reason to be here and I want to know what it is" John's voice was emotionless, his eyes were cold and even though he didn't show it the 'Oncoming Storm' look was starting to have an effect on him.

"I just wanted to warn you. And just so you know I'm breaking several laws of Time in order to do this" After that John relaxed knowing that if the Doctor was breaking several of the laws of time it had to be really important. "I wanted to warn you: In a couple weeks' time you'll be asked to solve a case, a case about a missing private collection of books. Don't. Take. The. Case. If you do, you'll get killed and if you get killed London will never be the same. It'll be a chaos. And don't forget poor Mrs. Hudson, she'd literally have a heart attack. So be careful." The Doctor started walking towards the TARDIS, stopping just outside the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sherlock, looking at the Doctor. He suddenly turned to face John "Lower the gun"

"What?"

"I said 'Lower the gun'" repeated Sherlock.

John complied, slowly lowering his gun and putting it back in the back of is jeans.

"Where are you going Doctor?" This time was John that asked, now more confident that this time there would be no broken bones.

"I don't know. I _really_ don't know." The Doctor's voice cracked, filled with apparent sadness.

"What do you mean?"

"My song is ending" The Doctor answered simply.

"What does _that_ mean" Asked Sherlock, curiosity overtaking him.

"I don't know." With that the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and slipped inside. After a couple seconds the room was filled with the TARDIS familiar Worp Worp sound.

"What did he mean?" Asked John.

"How could I know, he is one of the most difficult people to read I've ever met" Lied Sherlock. For him it was plain obvious what he meat: He was dying. He had no intention of ever telling that to John; he was better off not knowing it. "Let's go home. Mrs. Hudson must be wondering why we're so late."

John gave one last look at the place the TARDIS had stood just minutes before. Both men stared walking away. As they passed the door Sherlock turned around and gave one last look at the pool room. So much had already happened there, and Sherlock had a feeling there was still a lot more action to come that would happen in that room.

**End.**


End file.
